I Know I'm A Wolf (UF Sans)
by UnderWarAU
Summary: Fell!Sans just wants you to survive. He has an odd way of going about it though... like beating you to .5 HP in an attempt to get you to fight back for once. It's happened before, and you run (again). When he finds you... Well. Reader Insert. Female. Songfic, I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics. UnderFell Sans. (Slight abuse and death.) (FEELZ WARNING)


**This is a song fic reader insert. You and UnderFell Sans. (I call him Red Sanssometimes...)**  
 **The song is 'I Know I'm A Wolf' by Young Heretics.**

 **This story is based off a YouTube video called 'Dear Rabbit'. It's really cool. Check that out.**

 **This is a one-shot, so. Yeah enjoy.**

* * *

 _Dear_  
rabbit

 _My legs are getting weak chasing you_

 _The snowfields_

 _Wouldn't seem so big if you knew_

You ran as fast as you could with a wounded leg. With only one half of an HP left, you had been forced to FLEE the battle.

But he wasn't going to let you go that easily.

Your breath was short, your lungs, ribs, legs aching. Soon there would be no more energy to run. Besides, you knew it was pointless. He could catch you any time.

He just liked playing games.

Finally, you could run no longer. Your leg collapsed under you and the cold snow embraced your body. Before you could make any attempt to get back up, you were pushed further onto the ground by an invisible force- his familiar gravity attack. The sinister red glow suffused the night around you, tinting everything with its scarlet hue.

That chuckle you knew all too well filled the silence.

 _That there's blood on my teeth_

 _It's far beyond dry_

 _And I captured you once_

 _But I wasn't quite right_

 _So I'm telling you..._

"*Well, sweetheart."

His deep voice carried a certain, unexpected amount of sadness. As you cowered, trapped, he knelt beside you.

You dared not look up, fearing the absence of any light in those two holes.

Staring at the snow, wide-eyed with fear, you flinched when a skeletal hand descended and softly stroked your knotted hair.

"*'m sorry, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt ya..."

 _That you'll be safe with..._

 _Me..._

He sounded honest... But how could you believe him? He'd tried so many times to steal your soul, and now it seemed he would get it.

But as the seconds turned to a minute, and the minute turned to two... The silence was unbearable. The fear was pushed aside only a little, just enough for curiosity to take hold.

You looked up at him, scared as to what you'd find in his sockets.

You felt only little relief when the pinpricks of light were there.

The skeleton sat beside you, still gently stroking your head.

 _And rabbit..._

 _My claws are dull now so don't_

 _Be afraid_

 _I can keep you warm_

 _As long as you can just try_

 _To be brave_

"*Please listen to me, babe. I'm sorry, so sorry. Forgive me, I'll never hurt you again... You'll get a cold out here... Let's go home... Can't we just go home?"

He was murmuring to you, begging you. The fear remained, but it lessened. He seemed genuine this time...

 _Yes, I know, I'm a wolf_

 _And I've been known to bite_

 _But the rest of my pack_

 _I have left them behind..._

"*I won't ever do it again, it was an accident, I lost control, I didn't know any better... I'll protect you, I promise! They won't hurt you ever, not when I'm around, I swear. Please, babe, come home with me..."

You relaxed, giving in to the fond petting.

 _And my teeth may be sharp_

 _And I've been raised to kill_

 _But the thought of fresh meat_

 _It is making me ill..._

"*Babe, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt... If I hurt you... I'm so sorry, forgive me, please!"

You closed your eyes, smiling a little. He really meant it this time...

 _So I'm telling you..._

"I promise... I promise... You won't ever get hurt again... Come home, babe..."

You loved him... So... Much...

 _That you'll be safe with..._

"Please, please... Please, come home... I-I can't live without you... I'm sorry, so sorry..."

 _...Me..._

Sans clutched your cold body close to the red jacket he so often remembered you stealing.

But then, he remembered a lot about you.

You used to ask him about the golden fang, wondering how he'd knocked it out. (Papyrus had caught him slacking and was angrier than usual that time.)

You would always tease him about wearing shorts and a hoodie, even though Snowdin was the coldest place you'd ever been. (It never managed to _chill him to the bone,_ he'd joked.)

You would always beg to go to Muffet's with him, but he always said no. He couldn't have his reputation ruined by hanging out with a human. Even one he was already dating. (Besides, it's not like he was dating you cuz he liked you. No, he PITIED you, how pathetic you were.)

Sans remembered all the times he'd hurt you, or threatened to turn you in if you refused to do something. He regretted that, just like he regretted not taking you out to Muffet's. (You weren't pathetic. The strongest person he'd ever met, even without LOVE... He wished he'd seen that _before_.)

Sans wanted to RESET. For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to RESET. (He just wanted his human back...)

 _So rabbit..._

 _Please stop looking the other way..._

 _It's cold out there..._

 _So why not stay here..._

 _Under..._

 _My tail..._

Sans carried your body all the way to his house, trudging through the snow he'd only hours ago teleported past while looking for you. He wished he'd never fought you.

You'd never fight back... He just wanted you to fight back... So you would survive in this world.

Sans laid your body on the couch, sobbing once more as he put his ratty jacket over you so it looked like you were only sleeping.

"*Come back... Please..."

Your red SOUL slowly floated out of your chest. Sans gazed at it, eyes overflowing with grief for a moment.

His face hardened, pinpricks of light disappearing from his eye sockets as he grabbed your SOUL in both skeletal hands.

"*Remember me... Come back. Maybe someday... We can have a happy ending, kid..."

He whispered to the last of your subconscious as he placed your SOUL in a containment unit designed to keep SOULs from shattering. It's how they collected the six previous humans' SOULs. (Yours deserved better, but...)

Sans didn't feel like teleporting now. He wanted to take as long as possible to get where he was going. None of the other monsters bothered him as he slowly made his way through Waterfall, Hotlands, and the CORE. They could tell today was not the day to pick a fight, especially with Sans, who didn't get messed with on normal days.

Asgore sat on his throne menacingly as the skeleton entered reluctantly. (He was betraying you, how would he live with himself after this?)

"*Hello, Sans. I see you finally got around to collecting my SOUL from that human you're oh-so-attached to. Give it to me, and we can finally destroy all of the humans!"

Asgore stood, summoning the other seven human SOULs, and reached for yours.

(...No)

"No."

Sans took one firm step back, giving the goat King pause. His snout twisted in rage.

"*What is this, Sans?"

"*The kid's SOUL is not gonna be used by you or anyone. No one will ever take advantage of her again. And...I... Won't ever take her for granted again."

The King lunged with a furious howl, but it was too late. Sans released your SOUL from the unit. (He wouldn't betray you ever again. Never again. NEVER.)

Your SOUL shattered.

RESET?

YES. NO.

YES.

* * *

 **This is an alternate ending. Not too different, but whatever. Also really short. Welp.**

* * *

 **ALTERNATE:**

 _Dear_  
rabbit

 _My legs are getting weak chasing you_

 _The snowfields_

 _Wouldn't seem so big if you knew_

You ran as fast as you could with a wounded leg. With only one half of an HP left, you had been forced to FLEE the battle.

But he wasn't going to let you go that easily.

Your breath was short, your lungs, ribs, legs aching. Soon there would be no more energy to run. Besides, you knew it was pointless. He could catch you any time.

He just liked playing games.

Finally, you could run no longer. Your leg collapsed under you and the cold snow embraced your body. Before you could make any attempt to get back up, you were pushed further onto the ground by an invisible force- his familiar gravity attack. The sinister red glow suffused the night around you, tinting everything with its scarlet hue.

That chuckle you knew all too well filled the silence.

 _That there's blood on my teeth_

 _It's far beyond dry_

 _And I captured you once_

 _But I wasn't quite right_

 _So I'm telling you..._

"*Well, sweetheart."

His deep voice carried a certain, unexpected amount of sadness. As you cowered, trapped, he knelt beside you.

You dared not look up, fearing the absence of any light in those two holes.

Staring at the snow, wide-eyed with fear, you flinched when a skeletal hand descended and softly stroked your knotted hair.

"*'m sorry, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt ya..."

 _That you'll be safe with..._

 _Me..._

He sounded honest... But how could you believe him? He'd tried so many times to steal your soul, and now it seemed he would get it.

But as the seconds turned to a minute, and the minute turned to two... The silence was unbearable. The fear was pushed aside only a little, just enough for curiosity to take hold.

You looked up at him, scared as to what you'd find in his sockets.

You felt only little relief when the pinpricks of light were there.

The skeleton sat beside you, still gently stroking your head.

 _And rabbit..._

 _My claws are dull now so don't_

 _Be afraid_

 _I can keep you warm_

 _As long as you can just try_

 _To be brave_

"*Please listen to me, babe. I'm sorry, so sorry. Forgive me, I'll never hurt you again... You'll get a cold out here... Let's go home... Can't we just go home?"

He was murmuring to you, begging you. The fear remained, but it lessened. He seemed genuine this time...

 _Yes, I know, I'm a wolf_

 _And I've been known to bite_

 _But the rest of my pack_

 _I have left them behind..._

"*I won't ever do it again, it was an accident, I lost control, I didn't know any better... I'll protect you, I promise! They won't hurt you ever, not when I'm around, I swear. Please, babe, come home with me..."

You relaxed, giving in to the fond petting.

 _And my teeth may be sharp_

 _And I've been raised to kill_

 _But the thought of fresh meat_

 _It is making me ill..._

"*Babe, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt... If I hurt you... I'm so sorry, forgive me, please!"

You closed your eyes, smiling a little. He really meant it this time...

 _So I'm telling you..._

"I promise... I promise... You won't ever get hurt again... Come home, babe..."

You loved him... So... Much...

 _That you'll be safe with..._

"Please, please... Please, come home... I-I can't live without you... I'm sorry, so sorry..."

 _...Me..._

Sans clutched your cold body close to the red jacket he so often remembered you stealing.

But then, he remembered a lot about you.

You used to ask him about the golden fang, wondering how he'd knocked it out. (Papyrus had caught him slacking and was angrier than usual that time.)

You would always tease him about wearing shorts and a hoodie, even though Snowdin was the coldest place you'd ever been. (It never managed to _chill him to the bone,_ he'd joked.)

You would always beg to go to Muffet's with him, but he always said no. He couldn't have his reputation ruined by hanging out with a human. Even one he was already dating. (Besides, it's not like he was dating you cuz he liked you. No, he PITIED you, how pathetic you were.)

Sans remembered all the times he'd hurt you, or threatened to turn you in if you refused to do something. He regretted that, just like he regretted not taking you out to Muffet's. (You weren't pathetic. The strongest person he'd ever met, even without LOVE... He wished he'd seen that _before_.)

Sans wanted to RESET. For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to RESET. (He just wanted his human back...)

 _So rabbit..._

 _Please stop looking the other way..._

 _It's cold out there..._

 _So why not stay here..._

 _Under..._

 _My tail..._

Sans carried your body all the way to his house, trudging through the snow he'd only hours ago teleported past while looking for you. He wished he'd never fought you.

You'd never fight back... He just wanted you to fight back... So you would survive in this world.

Sans laid your body on the couch, sobbing once more as he put his ratty jacket over you so it looked like you were only sleeping.

"*Come back... Please..."

Your red SOUL slowly floated out of your chest. Sans gazed at it, eyes overflowing with grief for a moment.

His face hardened, pinpricks of light disappearing from his eye sockets as he grabbed your SOUL in both skeletal hands.

"*Remember me... Come back. Maybe someday... We can have a happy ending, kid..." 

He whispered to the last piece of your consciousness before crushing it until the glow was gone and nothing was left.

Sans felt the RESET brought about by your death starting to make everything disappear. With the last sliver of his memory of this timeline, Sans smiled.

"*I love ya, babe..."

RESET?

YES. NO.

YES.


End file.
